


Miracles and Nightmares After Third Street

by sportarobbiephan



Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Christmas Party, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Growing Up, M/M, Making Out, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 07:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24466852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sportarobbiephan/pseuds/sportarobbiephan
Summary: TJ wants to throw a party for his friends each year, but his friends keep changing.
Relationships: Ashley Quinlan & Hustler Kid, Ashley Spinelli & Hustler Kid, Ashley Tomassian & Vince LaSalle, Conrad Mundy & Greg Skeens, Digger Dave/Upside-Down Girl, Jerome/Jordan (Recess), Menlo & Randall Weems, Menlo & T.J. Detweiler, Menlo/Randall Weems, Mikey Blumberg & Gus Griswald, Swinger Girl & Upside-Down Girl (Recess), Upside-Down Girl/Hustler Kid, Vince LaSalle/Ashley Armbruster
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	1. 1998

**Author's Note:**

> For every 10 hits, another chapter will be posted

The recess gang is in fifth grade. In two weeks' time, Gretchen will be working on another astrophysics project, and Spinelli will be at a wrestling convention. Gus will be on base with his dad, Vince will be practicing for baseball season in the spring, and Mikey will be in charge of prepping the little ones for the caroling as well as the pageant. TJ has no holiday plans aside from the annual family dinner and gift exchange. He decides the gang will start their own annual Christmas celebration.

"Guys, we can decorate the treehouse and play games."

"And perhaps sing Christmas carols and wear our pajamas?"

"Sounds like a plan, Mikey."

Word spreads through the playground, through the next week, that TJ is having a treehouse Christmas party. The Gang starts keeping their soda and soup cans; after school, they work as a team to paint them red and green and string them up. Upside-Down Girl, the Diggers, and Swinger Girl are the first to catch wind of it and want to join in. TJ's plans are usually fun, so a Christmas party in a treehouse sounds like the best idea in weeks. They add their allowances to purchase a moderate-sized tree. The Diggers offer toilet paper to decorate the branches, and Hustler Kid volunteers to help them toss. Hustler Kid also gives the Gang a good bargain on a gag tree topper: a miniature flag pole with a pair of underwear in place of a flag.

Cap'n Sticky approaches TJ with a handprint decoration. He had gotten wind of the party. Knowing he wouldn't be invited due to being a repeat kindergartener, he wanted to offer something since they have some sort of an understanding. Hector and Tubby spend more time around Mikey and Gus when they can, but they get that it's supposed to be a fifth-grader thing. Cornchip Girl also learns of the party, and she reports to Menlo.

"Why are you telling me?"

"Well, did you know about it?"

"... no. But I'm often excluded from events within my grade level. The feeling is mutual."

"I thought you were friends with TJ."

He shrugs a little self-consciously. "I don't know what we are. It doesn't matter. I'm not invited."

Friday afternoon, TJ invites Menlo as well.

"It'll be an annual thing. You have your birthday party, and now I've got my Christmas party. Do you want to promise to come to my party every year?"

Menlo smiles softly. "Yeah, that sounds delightful, Detweiler."

At the treehouse on Saturday night, TJ and the Gang had been there all day. Upside-Down Girl and Swinger Girl are the first two that show up. They bring gifts, which was not a requirement for the party. The Diggers show up with Hustler Kid. TJ's sister brought them leftovers from her work at Flappy Burger for the food supply. As Mikey leads the singing with "John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt", Menlo finally makes his appearance. TJ gestures for the shy boy to sit between him and Vince. After the silly songs, Miley switches to the well-known Christmas carols. Things are good.


	2. 2001

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main kids are in eighth grade...

TJ, Vince, Spinelli, and Gus are still close friends. They're thirteen and in eighth grade. Mikey separated from the group, identifying as a poetic soul and spending more of his time with Cornchip Girl - despite her being a sixth-grader at Third Street Elementary. Gretchen skipped ahead last year, and she's in her freshman year. She's in (texting) communication with TJ, Spinelli, and Menlo. Upside-Down Girl and Swinger Girl hang out with each other and the Diggers more than anyone else.

Hustler Kid - lately referred to as HK - is dating Ashley Q. The four Ashleys stick together since their moms (the Monicas) and dads (the Andrews) recently gave birth to three baby boys and a baby girl. The former newborns are now three, and the preschoolers are all named Quincy. The Brittanys are fourth-graders, and the Tylers are sixth-graders. Menlo no longer has a crush on Ashley A, and he frequents Randall's house for movie night Fridays. Menlo is still the nerdy, organized boy; Randall is still a snitch and proud of it.

As Christmas approaches, TJ spreads the word. He and the gang pull out the strung-up cans. TJ finds the handprint Cap'n Sticky made for him despite not seeing the kid in two years. he's had no reason. TJ meets with Menlo after his meeting with the Student Council.

"Hey."

"Detweiler," He nods. "When is the party this year?"

"Next Saturday." He awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. "Can I ask a favor, though?"

Menlo cocks his head to the side and flicks his wrist.

"Can you not tell Randall?"

Menlo raises an eyebrow. "He's gossip central, Detweiler. He knows about our pact, you know. But don't worry about it. He's going to another party."

TJ sighs. "Really?"

Menlo hums. "He and I are friends, Theodore. Teresa LaMaize is throwing a party next Friday. A lot of the middle-schoolers were invited. If I'm not mistaken, I heard Blumberg and Gustav were attending."

"Gus?" TJ is a little shocked. "He never said anything."

Menlo shrugs and walks away.

Next week, Teresa has her party on Friday. Teresa had invited Menlo after school one day. She's seen how close Menlo and Randall have been lately, and she likes how the friendship is changing Randall's attitude. The next day, Randall and Menlo spent the day together. Menlo and Randall are at the latter's house watching the end of _The Emperor's New Groove_.

"It's four-thirty," Randall announces. "You need to get to TJ's house."

Menlo nods in acknowledgment. "I could cancel."

"No, you couldn't." Randall shakes his head. "You two promised, and I know you'd never break a promise."

Menlo frowns, but Randall waves him off. He walks over to his dilapidated Christmas tree and grabs a blue striped gift box. Menlo smiles and reaches into his satchel, pulling out a smaller green box.

"Is this a red trenchcoat?" Menlo asks with a small smile.

Randall smirks hopefully. "Like Carmen Sandiego. I've seen you playing games in the library."

Menlo laughs a little and shrugs it on. "I like it. Thanks, Randall. I'm sorry mine's not..."

He trails off as Randall opens his present. Inside is an Angel beaded bracelet spelling out 'MENDALL'. The bracelet is in different shades of blue with the word in red-shaded beads.

Randall smiles. "A friendship bracelet? Did you make it?"

"Yeah... It's like our names combined. I wasn't sure what to make it say."

"Thanks, Taylor."

Menlo smiles, blushing lightly when his friend calls him by his given name. He pulls back his sleeves to show a similar bracelet. He wishes he could cancel on TJ and stay here, but Randall is right. Menlo is not the type to bail on a promise.

"It's a promise to always be friends."

Menlo leaves Randall's house in good spirits. At TJ's treehouse, a few CDs play Christmas songs. Vince is the first to leave, having "a thing" with the basketball team. When Mikey and Gus leave together, Spinelli and HK speculate that they're dating.

"... and why not? Mikey's not even part of our group anymore."

"Would it matter if they're in a relationship?" Menlo asks the duo.

Spinelli shrugs, but HK answers. "Yeah, it'd matter. If they're gay, high school's going to be hell on them."

"How do you know?"

"Three words: Jordan and Jerome."

King Bob's once trusted advisors, Jordan and Jerome, are freshmen. They were caught kissing by the bus loading zone, and they were instantly subjected to homophobia. A few celebrities are out, but it doesn't matter much at the start of this millennia. Bob, a sophomore on the hockey team, had chosen sports over friends and joined in the ridicule. Menlo frowns, subconsciously pulling his trenchcoat closer. He finds TJ out on the little balcony that was added last year.

"Hey."

"Hey," TJ nods, handing over some Flappy Burger fries. "Want one?"

Menlo shrugs, grabbing one. he sits down next to TJ.

"Do you think they're dating?"

Menlo raises an eyebrow. "Michael and Gustav?"

TJ shakes his head and scoffs, gesturing toward the treehouse. "No. Spinelli and HK."

"Oh. Uh, I don't know. They're more your friends instead of mine. But I thought HK was dating Ashley Q."

TJ nods in agreement. Upside-Down Girl, Swinger Girl, and the Diggers are dancing to pop music around the tree trunk. It hadn't snowed this year, so it doesn't seem like Christmas time. No gifts are handed out at the party. TJ finally faces Menlo when the fries run out.

"You didn't need to come, you know. I know you have actual friends."

"We're still friends, I'd like to think. Estranged, but friends." When TJ nods, he continues. "Besides, I made a promise."


	3. 2005

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senior Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of name changes in this one. Let me know if you get confused!

King Bob and Gretchen graduated two years ago, the former now attending Princeton and the latter at Yale. Jordan, Jerome, Lawson, and the like left the school last year. TJ is a senior. He was once a leader but now he's just the kind that gets into a lot of trouble for trying to rebel against rules and backtalk to teachers. Vince is the school's star athlete, dating the head cheerleader Ashley A. They only date for the publicity though. She's a bitch and considers him to be a pig. Vince would rather be dating Cami - formerly Ashley T; Camille is her middle name - but the girl is labeled a geek and would be detrimental to his image.

Gus is a soldier-in-training and dating sophomore Teresa, also in camo. The only member of the gang he's still in touch with is Mikey. The taller blonde is a quiet, benevolent junior. He has gone Vegan and has gotten quite slimmer. He's also friends with Menlo and Randall. He's the other person who calls the former by his given name, and he's the only person at the school who knows their secret.

"What's wrong, Little Buddies?"

"The usual," Randall huffs, pulling out a set of keys. "Butch and those losers. We're going up top."

Mikey nods and follows them. Randall, while no longer a snitch for teachers, has acquired a niche in journalism and pickpocketing skills. During his sophomore year, he stole a set of keys from a custodian and made copies, so he and Menlo could hide away from the public. They found a squalor garden on the rooftop that looked long forgotten. Sometimes, when Menlo and Randall need some couple time, Mikey joins them and tends to the garden. Spinelli got into too many fights during her first year and a half. She was booted out of the school and sent to a juvenile delinquency camp.

Phoebe - formerly Upside-Down Girl - is co-captain of the cheerleading team, second only to Ashley A. She's been dating HK for the past year after she had a baby sophomore year (Tyler A knocked her up). He's "the guy" who always has "the stuff" for the right price, and TJ is oftentimes one of his best customers. Butch is repeating his senior year, and he's dating two girls: Rachel (following in Ashley T's footsteps, Ashley Q broke off by going with her middle name) and Laura (formerly Swinger Girl). Rachel honestly likes Butch, but Laura plans on exposing him.

"You got enough dirt on him for me to write an article?" Randall asks after school.

Laura notices Menlo trailing behind Randall but says nothing. It's a normal occurrence.

"Nothing concrete. We have a date at Saturday's hockey match, though."

Randall nods. "Tender. Adrenaline could get him to admit anything."

TJ catches up to the trio as they walk down the hall. "Hey, guys. Party's on Friday. Who can make it?"

Menlo pulls out his planner when Randall asks what the schedule is like. When he nods, Randall and Laura do as well. Diggers Sam and Dave have their own construction company, despite still being in high school. TJ catches them out front and invites them to the party. He invited HK when he was performing a song he wrote on guitar in the courtyard at lunch. Phoebe had been there and said she'd be coming along when he nodded. Cami agrees to attend - but she must bring her siblings [sophomore Tyler, eighth-grader Brittany, and second-grader Quncy] along.

When the party comes around, Vince is a no-show. Menlo and Randall tag along with Mikey, Gus, and Teresa. When Cami arrives, she has Tyler and Brittany. Quincy was too sick, but Cami thinks he's faking. Brittany is a nerdy girl with a girl-friend who tags along, Cindy. There's no Flappy Burger since TJ's sister has a family of her own. Instead, their mom has been baking a storm. She's been divorced for a year almost, and she has more free time. Phoebe shows up with Laura and Dave.

The treehouse is old and rickety, but it's the ground base for a lot of childhood memories. It's splashed in colors, and Randall spikes the eggnog that Dave had in hand. Brittany and Cindy slide away from the older kids, eating cookies in the corner. Randall and Menlo have climbed to the top of the treehouse for some alone time.

"Four more months and we're out of this hellhole." Randall sighs, an arm wrapped around Menlo's waist.

The latter settles in nicely. "And I get all summer with you."

"You want a sneak peek?"

Randall chuckles lightly, trailing his free hand under Taylor's shirt. Taylor helps by loosening some buttons and turning to face his boyfriend. His hands slide under Randall's shirt, tugging it over his head. It's a little chilly outside, but it does nothing to extinguish the heat between the two boys. Randall carefully lowers himself over Taylor, peppering him with soft kisses, causing the latter to giggle and squirm.

"You two might want to cover up," Gus' voice breaks through.

Randall and Taylor sit up in record time, looking terrified over who caught them making out. When Gus is about to turn around, he catches their expressions and decides to stay up there.

"It's none of my business, but the treehouse is old. I came up here because the ceiling was starting to crack."

Randall throws his shirt back on and grabs Taylor's hand. The boys are antsy, so they quickly locate TJ. The red-capped boy is chatting with Laura when Randall all but barrels into him.

"Great party, TJ. We've got to go."

TJ takes one look at their clasped hands and moves away from his conversation. "My mom's not home. If you stay out of my bedroom..."

Randall raises an eyebrow to Taylor, and the latter nods desperately. The boys flash a quick smile to their host and run inside the house. The roof of the treehouse caves in later; Randall, Taylor, Gus, and Mikey volunteer to help TJ renovate it on New Year's Eve.


	4. 2010

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know about you, but I'm feeling 22...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not related to the story at hand, but there is a creepy crawly death dealer loose somewhere in my house and am therefore having trouble sleeping. that is all,

TJ is a sophomore at community college, majoring in business. He still lives at home, taking care of his mom with his only source of income: a sales associate at Hastings. He's in a few group chats on Facebook as far as staying in contact goes. Jordan and Jerome have jobs as baristas in Starbucks next door, and the three of them are on the same shift. They've spent time together with coffees. Jordan and Jerome are openly dating, and they're legally married in Vermont. TJ has also caught up with Mundy and Skeens. The former is a cashier at Quick-n-Save, and the latter is a gas station attendant there.

Their workspaces share the parking lot. Mundy is studying education; he's also a sophomore at the same college as TJ. Vince is a sophomore at the local university. He mans a food truck with former Digger, Sam. After a horrible fight between the founders, Diggers Construction blew in their faces. Vince broke a leg and is out of the games for the season. Dave isn't attending school. Instead, he has two jobs, a wife, a stepson, and a daughter. He works as a cashier for Flappy Burger and as a server at Cracker Barrel. He's married to Phoebe; they have seven-year-old Derek and two-year-old Misa. Phoebe is a sophomore in medical school.

Spinelli has gotten her GED and is now a bike shop mechanic, located across from the university campus. Recent high school graduates Hector and Cindy work with her. Hector is the only one in school, in ROTC. Gretchen has a Masters's degree in computer science from Yale and is currently a senior at the local university, working on their doctorate. They've declared themself as nonbinary, and they are a barista at the Brain Bar, working alongside Rachel Q. Gretchen has also been in contact with Lawson and his boyfriend, Frank.

Laura got a sex change three years ago and feels much more confident as Frank. He's a junior at the local university, majoring in aviation. Frank is a library assistant on campus, and Lawson works as a cashier at Flappy Burger. Gus and Teresa dated for a while, but it didn't work out. He is currently stationed in Afganistan, though he has weekly FaceTime sessions with Mike (he dropped the 'y').

"Hey, Little Buddy. How is it out there?"

"Hectic," He sighs. "I miss our little town."

Mike is double-majoring in education and English at the local university. He's on-call as a substitute teacher, but he's also a bellhop at the DoubleTree hotel. His scholarship is only viable if he's living in a communal house with three other people. These people are Randy [Randall], Taylor, and Jimmy (formerly Guru Kid). Randy works as a bartender for a Bar & Grill near the university; the hotspot for Saturday Trivia Nights. Taylor is a library assistant on campus, and high-functioning stoner Jimmy is an assistant yoga instructor.

Randy and Taylor are engaged and share a room. They have a YouTube channel called Mendall, where they share aspects of their life. The boys have followed Shane Dawson's parody songs and created a few of their own. Over the summer, they managed to collab with Fred on a video. Ashleys A and B are still close and plan to follow a pregnancy pact in the same fashion as their moms. They're married to different high-class men named Caleb and already have two four-year-old daughters named Nova, and two two-year-old sons named Avon.

The Tylers are twenty. Tylers A and T are best friends. They live together on campus at the university and are in a work-study program as tour guides. A lot of people speculate there might be something more than friendship going on, but the boys neither confirm nor deny. Tyler B (or just Ty) isn't in school. He works in senior care with his best friend, eighteen-year-old Emma. Emma is majoring in film and hopes to make the next hot movie like _Tangled_ or _Toy Story 3_.

Q [Tyler, that is] chose not to attend college. He's a dental assistant. Davey (formerly Tubby) works as a sales associate at the comic book store. Hector and Sticky are his best friends. Sticky and Britt [Brittany A] are seniors, having had repeated a grade each. Neither has a job. Cami works as an usher at the movie theater and is a junior at the university. She's majoring in nuclear aeronautics. HK is a front desk receptionist at a gym, and he's taking online psychology classes. TJ gets on Facebook to broadcast the news of his Christmas party. There'll be an actual party at his house, and a sleepover in the tree.

The hatted business major just wants things to be like they used to be. Jordan and Jerome are the first two guests that arrive. Everyone online agreed to have a White Elephant at the party, as this would also be a catch-up party. Gretchen walks in with Lawson and Frank. Spinelli drives Hector and Cindy over with her. Mike, Jimmy, Randy, and Taylor show up a little under the influence. Davey, Sticky, and HK arrive around the same time yet separately. Finally, Mundy, Skeens, and Teresa arrive just before White Elephant begins.

"Alright! Welcome to the Detweiler house, everyone! Some of you have been here back in high school, or even grade school. Does everyone have a number for White Elephant?"

Everyone nods and speaks up in affirmation. As host, TJ took Number One. He grabs a small box wrapped in stripes. Showing the others, Lawson pipes up that he brought it. TJ unwraps the gift to reveal a ramen noodle bowl with chopstick holders. TJ laughs and thanks him. Jordan has Number Two.

"No offense, but I'm not stealing that from you."

Jordan grabs a small black box and easily opens it. Inside is a blend of Death Wish coffee that Cindy brought.

"Damn. The Starbucks guy gets coffee. I'm still not trading for a noodle bowl."

Jerome smiles and pecks him on the lips. Lawson rolls his eyes and walks forward. He grabs a wine gift bag and pulls out a bathroom guest book. He starts laughing.

"Dudes! Do you see this shit?"

"Your guests can give you pictures of their shit in the book." Cindy laughs.

He rolls his eyes, but some other guests laugh. Hector brought it. Lawson sits back down, and Frank wraps his arms around his waist. Mike steps up to grab a heavy blue box. Inside is an electronic sandwich maker that Sticky brought. He grins happily, claiming he's keeping it. Mundy raises an eyebrow at the statement as he stands to pick a prize. He collects a small gift wrapped in reindeer print. Teresa brought a gin-infused cookbook. Mundy scoffs and instead turns to the gentle giant.

"Trade-up, big guy."

Mike sighs as his sandwich maker is traded away for the cookbook. Skeens chuckles a little and slips a hand in Mundy's as the latter sits back down. Davey claps Mike on the shoulder as he makes his way to the tree. He grabs a small, floppy gift in referee-style wrapping. Skeens brought a waterproof phone cover; Davey smirks and pockets the gift.

"I like this one," He pauses. "If it works."

"Last chance!" Spinelli calls out.

Davey thinks it over and takes the case back out. "Yeah, okay. I'm going to trade with TJ. I want the noodle bowl."

TJ laughs a little and trades the bowl. Hector walks to the tree and picks up a small box in red wrapping that Spinelli brought. He starts laughing when he sees the present: a People of Walmart calendar. It brings out a real laugh from the others. He decides to keep it, and Davey's attention instantly grabs at the calendar. He leans on Hector as he leafs through the pictures. Skeens takes his place at the tree. He grabs a box that sounds breakable. Inside is a toilet bowl mug that TJ had.

"Hec, dude. I ain't keeping this."

Hector reluctantly trades his calendar for a toilet mug. Davey frowns as it's taken away, but he doesn't move away from Hector. Jerome untangles his legs from Jordan and stands up. He grabs a very lightweight box in green that Randy brought in. It is a set of Pick Your Nose cups - plastic shot glass-style cups with a nose printed on the side. He walks directly to Mike and trades for the cocktail cookbook. Taylor's turn is up. He and Randy have been sharing a recliner, and they both regret Taylor getting up to grab a gift. Randy grabs ahold of Taylor's waist and tries to pull him back down, but Taylor chuckles lightly and kisses him. He finds a high heel tape dispenser inside a hot pink bag brought in by Gretchen. A number of emotions wash over his face before he settles on acceptance and keeps it. When he climbs back into the recliner, Randy instantly has his hands on him.

Sticky walks over and picks up the smallest box. It isn't wrapped aside from thrown in a brown box. Jimmy brought in bacon candy bars.

"I'm going to trade with you, Lawson!"

Lawson has no issues with it, and the gifts are tossed back and forth without Lawson getting out of Frank's arms. Teresa takes the dark green, very heavy box to the side. Frank brought to the party a one-pound Snickers bar. Teresa gasps at the content inside.

"Too much sugar for me," She sighs. "Could we trade, Skeens?"

He shrugs. "Your choice, Dudette."

Teresa trades for the ramen bowl. The ramen bowl has been gifted three times, and now Teresa is stuck with it. Frank extracts himself from Lawson and jumps up to grab one of the bags. Inside the yellow bag, gifted by Jordan, is a hot pink llama duster. He laughs a little before turning to Sticky.

"We are getting that bathroom guest book back."

They trade, and now Frank is stuck with the guest book. He rejoins Lawson, rewrapping his arms around him. He hands over the book and drops his head on Lawson's shoulder. Gretchen walks up and looks around the remaining six gifts. Four are in bags, and the other three are boxes. They choose a shinny square that Mike wrapped. It's a 'Pooping Pooches' calendar and their stomach rumbles at the sight.

"TJ, I hate to do this, but not really."

He rolls his eyes playfully and trades his waterproof phone cover with their calendar. Gretchen is now stuck with the phone cover. HK selects a bright blue box that was carried in by Randy. He finds inside a coffee mug that just repeats the word 'moist.' HK cringes.

"Nope. Jordan, give me the coffee."

He trades for the death wish coffee without forcing Jordan away from Jerome. Cindy jumps up, grabbing the gold bag she's had her eye on the entire time. Mundy threw the gift together last-minute: a Bob Ross chia pet. Frowning, she looks around, and her eyes fall on the hot pink llama. Deciding to forget that it's a duster, she walks up to Sticky and trades. She's now stuck with it and happy about it. Randy is now forced to detangle himself from Taylor. He kisses the latter and then jumps up and grabs the last box. It's in lime green and HK brought it in. Knowing Jimmy hasn't gone yet and also knowing the gift he's been eying, Randy tries something out. The present is a mini waffle maker, and he instantly trades it with Jerome for the cocktail cookbook.

"Tender," He grins, looking at the book.

Jimmy frowns as Randy is now stuck with the book. There are two bags remaining: an extra-large bubblegum pink bag brought in by Taylor and a much smaller orange bag that Jerome had with him. After much deliberation, he chooses the orange one. He pulls out a foot hammock, the kind that ties to a desk. He sticks with it, not wanting anything else currently. Spinelli grabs the last bag as though she has a choice. Inside, she finds the Potty Putter toilet golf game. Noticing Jimmy's eyes widen, she rolls her eyes and walks over.

"Alright, guru dork. I want the hammock."

Jimmy and Spinelli trade their gifts. The game circles back around, and TJ is the last one who can trade. He has the pooping pooches calendar, and he trades it with the other calendar.

At the end of White Elephant, Jordan and Jerome leave with the 'moist' mug and a mini waffle maker. Skeens and Mundy have the pooch calendar and the sandwich maker. They agree to take Cindy home with her llama duster. Sticky leaves with his chia pet; Lawson and Frank leave with the bacon candy bar and the bathroom guest book. Teresa, HK, and Jimmy are the last to leave with their ramen bowl, death wish coffee, and potty golf game.

Spinelli and Gretchen have their foot hammock and phone cover; the girls snag sleeping bags and roll them out in the back to gossip. Hector and Davey wound up with the Snickers bar and the toilet bowl mug. The boys are best friends and climb into bags on the opposite side of the girls. Not long after, TJ [winding up with the Walmart calendar] drags his bag to meet with them. Mike (with his pick your nose cups) whips out his phone to FaceTime with Gus, excited to tell him about the party and show him the weird gift he's received.

Taylor and Randy walk away with the tape dispenser and the cocktail cookbook. The boyfriends grab the one bag and carry it to the rooftop. It's been renovated and it's more sturdy since the last time they were fooling around at the house. They climb into the bag with a smile, cuddling each other and falling asleep to the sounds of one another's breathing, ignoring their former classmates gossiping below.


End file.
